Operation: Love in the Shadow
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Maria the Hedgehog. Sonic and the others take Maria to her first festival with Shadow. When Team Chaotix know a special relationship between the two, they decide to get the two together. Sadly, it backfires when Eclipse gets involved. Will Shadow and Maria have a good time together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Maria's First Festival

It's been a few weeks since Zeti incident and Maria come to live in Mobius, everyone are going around doing what they do in their everyday lives. In her bedroom of her home, Maria is brushing her hair after changing into her clothes. When's she done, she looks at the mirror to see how she looks.

Marai giggles, and says, "There, I'm all ready. I can't believe that I'm going to my first festival, and it will be my first one with Shadow."

Marai remembers her friends telling her about it. It happens a few days ago, Amy and Cream come over for tea and snacks. Shadow, Sonic and Tails are also visiting at the time. Amy and Cream tell her about it.

"The Mobotropolis Festival?" Maria asks.

"Yeah. It happens every year in Mobotropolis. It celebrates the anniversary of Mobotropolis' beginning," Amy says.

Cream happily says, "There will be food, games, rides, performances, and a firework show to end the festival."

"That sounds wonderful. I would like to go," Maria says.

Sonic says, "That's exactly what we came to do. Sally is also expecting us."

"Sally?" Maria asks.

"Sally is a friend of ours, and princess of Mobotropolis," Tails says.

"Really? You know a real princess," Maria happily asks.

"That's right. We told her a bit about you, and likes to meet you," Amy says.

Maria turns to Shadow, "Shadow, would you like to come too?"

"I don't know. I'm not much into these festival stuff," Shadow answers.

Sonic comes over, "Come on Shadow, you need to learn to have some fun. You said that you have a week of of work, and the festival is in two days. This is a perfect time for you to hang out with us, especially Maria."

"I wasn't talking to you faker," Shadow sternly says.

"Come on Shadow, you'll have a great time, and it happens once a year," Cream says.

Maria says, "I really like you to come Shadow."

Shadow turns his head to Maria who is holding a smile on her face. He can see that she is excited about going to the festival, and will be more excited if he comes with her.

Shadow shows a small smile on his face, and says, "Alright, I'll go."

"Thank you Shadow, we're going to have so much fun," Maria says, giving Shadow a hug.

Shadow cheeks does turn a little red when Maria is hugging him, but decides to let it slide because of her excitement. Sonic, Tails, Cream, Cheese, ans Amy begin to giggle while covering their mouths.

Shadow glare at them, "What are you laughing about?"

Everyone quickly answers, "Nothing."

So here is Maria is as of now, getting herself and her things ready to go to Mobotropolis with her friends. They are leaving early in the morning so they have a wonderful time for the rest of the day and night. They also agree to spend the night and head back home the next day.

She grabs her bag, and says, "There, that should be everything I need."

"Maira!" Amy's voice calls out.

Maria looks out the window to see Amy outside with Cream and Cheese.

"Come on, it's time to go," Amy says.

"Okay," Maria happily answers.

Maria walks out of her room and down stairs to the front door. Then she walks out the front door, and locks the door. Then comes to her friends. Soon enough, they are flying in specialized plane Tails has made to fit everyone on board. Maria looks out the window and amazed to see the beautiful sight in Mobius.

Maria says with amazement, "Wow! The planet is so pretty! There are so many things to see."

"And that isn't the end of it. We can't wait to show you around Mobotropolis. You're going to love it," Sonic says.

Tails says, "Alright everyone, we're arriving at Mobotropolis landing station. Keep yourself on your seat and feet on the ground."

Sonic laughs, "Good one Tails."

Shadow rolls his eyes, "Yeah. Very funny."

"Sheesh Shadow, you need to learn to lighten up once in a while," Sonic says.

Tails then continues to fly the plane until they reach the landing station. Once the plane is landed, everyone come off of the plane, and are heading to the station to meet someone.

Waiting at the station is a teenage girl. She is a mobian chipmunk. She has tan, light brown, and dark auburn fur, dark auburn hair, and blue eyes. She is wearing azure vest with shoes, and white gloves with gold rings on it. She is waiting patiently for her friends to come.

She soon hears one of them, "Sally! We're here!"

The mobian chipmunk turns her head to see Sonic and her friends.

"Sonic, over here!" The girls wave.

Sonic and the girl walks over and give each other a fi hive and then a hug. The tow soon break the embrace.

"It's great to see you again, Sally. It's been a while since the last time I've been here," Sonic says.

"Yeah. It feels like forever. I'm glad you and the others are able to make it," Sally says.

"Wouldn't miss it," Sonic says.

Sally then turns to see the shy blond hedgehog, "And I'm willing to be the girl behind Shadow is Maria?"

"Um yes, I am. It's um, nice you meet you princess," Maria shyly says, and curtis in respect.

Sally giggles, "That's alright, you don't need to be so formal with me."

"Um okay," Maria replies.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Maria, Sonic has told me a lot about you," Sally says.

Sonic says, "And I mean a lot about you."

Shadow and Maria look at Sonic with confused looks.

Tails comes in, "She knows about your and Shadow's relationship, about how you were brought back and such."

"You seriously told her about that," Shadow asks.

"Yeah. she think it's a bit of a hard and sad story," Sonic says.

Shadow firmly glares at Sonic.

"You had to admit Shadow, your story is very heartbreaking to say the least," Cream says.

Maria says, "We know our story isn't a very nice one, but that all in the past. Shadow and I are together again, and we're going to have a fun time in the festival."

"Right, Sonic told me this is your first one since you came to Mobius. We should get going. I promised my father to meet him when we get there," Sally says.

"Sounds great, let's go," Amy happily says.

Sally then begins to escort the others to the festival to where her father is. Maria and Shadow are holding each other's hand, and Maria is very excited. Now Shadow is not usually the type to show off many emotions, but can't help but make a small smile on his face.

In the festival, Sally's father, King Nigel is looking around the festival. From the looks of it, everyone are already having a great time. Of course, he is being escorted by two of his men.

He looks ahead, and says, "Sally."

"Hello father, Sonic and the others are here," Sally says.

"Sonic, Tails, it's been a while. And I see you brough, Amy. Cream, Cheese, and Shadow along for our festival," Nigel says.

"That's why we're here," Sonic says.

He then notices a female hedgehog behind him, "And who is this young lady."

"Um my name is Maria, it's nice to meet you," Maria shyly says.

"It's very nice to meet you. You don't need to be shy," Nigel says.

"Um, yes sir," Maria replies.

Sally says, "Father, I'm going to be with my friends at the festival."

"Of course Sally, but remember to be back for the firework show tonight," Nigel says.

"Okay Father," Sally says.

She turns to her friends, and says, "Come on guys, let's go have some fun."

"I'm in," Sonic says.

"Let's go," Amy cheers.

Sally lead the others to the festival so they can start having fun and try out the activities the place has to offer. This time around, they hope they can have some fun without any trouble or other kinds of problems, but usually something is about to happen.

In the woods close to Mobotropolis, there is a rundown G.U.N aircraft and is being used for a home. In the aircraft are five sleeping Dark Arm aliens. Four of them are still very young and sleeping. The last one is waking up from his sleep.

This alien is a blue color alien with red stripes around parts of his body, with yellow glowing eyes. This alien has the same resemblance as Shadow. He is Eclipse the darkling, and one of the last survivors of the Dark Arms. He awakes due to the strange noise coming from outside.

"What is all that noise coming from?" Eclipse asks himself.

Eclipse look to see the other Dark Arms are starting to wake up as well. He decides to leave the ship to check out the noise. He walks a few distance away to reach the edge of the woods to see the city. To him, it seems that some strange event is going on. Many Mobians with their ships seem to be heading towards it.

Eclipse thinks about this, "Hmm, something strange is going on. I should find out."

Eclipse heads back to the ship, and tell the young ones, "You all stay in the ship and don't come out. I'll be back."

The young ones reply as Eclipse is leaving the ship to find out the event in the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Team Matchmakers

In the festival, Sally is showing Sonic and his friends the fun it has. The group can see that many people are starting to gather, and lines are begin to form at the food stations and rides.

Cream happily says, "This place is so pretty."

"Chao chao," Cheese says.

"I know, I love the Mobotropolis Festival. The is the third year since we defeated Robotnik, or Eggman whatever he wants to call himself," Sally says.

" Hmm, Why does he name himself Eggman?" Maria asks.

"No one knows, I can't believe that you're related to him. You're more kinder than he is," Sally says.

"You're right about that. Then again, I don't know much about him. I lived on ARK practically my entire life so I don't see my relatives down on earth Other than that he became an evil scientist bent on taking over the planet," Maria replies.

Amy steps in, "Don't worry about him, we're here to have fun."

"I guess. I'm still a little nervous about being around this big crowd," Maria says.

"Maria the last thing you need to worry about is the festival. You're going to have fun, especially now that you're with friends," Sally says.

"She's right, there are ride, food, and performances, and games. We're going to have a wonderful time," Cream happily says.

"Okay," Maria says.

Sonic says, "Then let's go have fun."

Sally and the others begin to run to the festival.

Maria grabs Shadow by the hand, "Come on Shadow, let's go."

The gang run off into the festival to have some fun. They first go on one of the roller coasters. Amy makes sure to sit with Sonic, much to his dismay. Maria and Shadow sit together. Cream and Cheese take another car. Sally and Tails are at the back. The roller coaster goes up the hill, and down super fast making everyone scream in excitement. After that, they go on the spinning cups, each of them going in a par. Follow that, they go on the merry go round. Maria is holding a big smile on her face for the fun she is having.

After going on a few more rides, they play a few games. They stop at a booth bottle knocking game. Shadow knocks all of them down, and wins a prize. It's a stuffed choa, and gives it to Maria. Amy slams the hammer on the strong man game so hard that it knocks the bell off of it. Sonic and Tails start laughing because Amy sometimes forgets her strength. They continue to play a few games until it's already an hour past noon.

After that, the gang are at the one of the food courts getting some lunch Sonic and Tails are eating a large plate of chilli dogs. Amy and Sally roll their eyes in reply as they and the others enjoy their own lunch.

Maria smiles, "I enjoy the festival so far, so what do we do next?"

"There are still many rides and games we hadn't try yet, and there are a few shows as well," Sally says.

"I think it sounds fun," Maria says.

She turns to Shadow, "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah. I guess," Shadow answers.

The two look at each other with redness on their cheeks. Everyone else notice this.

Sally whispers to Amy, "You know, I never seen this side of Shadow before. He seems to act different with Maria around."

"I know. I think those two have something special towards each other. I wonder if there's romance in their future," Amy says.

"I think you're right," Sally says.

The two girls giggle in reply.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice, "Well if it isn't our old pal Sonic and our other buddies."

The others turn to see Victor green crocodile, Charmy the young bumble bee, and Espio the purple chameleon.

Sonic groans, "Hi Victor, Charmy, Espio. You decided to come here too."

"Wouldn't miss it. We decided to take a break from our work and take some time off," Vector.

"Yeah. We love going to festival," Charmy says.

Vector notices the new girl, "And it looks like Shadow has a new friend with him."

"Hello, my name is Maria," Maria introduces herself.

Charmy flies to her, "It's nice to meet you, Maria. You're very pretty."

"Thank you," Maria shyly replies.

"You see Shadow and Maria are actually old friends. She was a human who died and came back to life and is now living with us and as a hedgehog. She and Shadow are like best friends to each other. Not to mention, they lived on Space Colony Ark their whole lives." Sonic says.

"You don't say?" Vector asks.

"It's true," Maria answers.

"I see. I also see that you looking a bit chummy with Shadow, despite of how aggressive he can be," Vector says.

Shadow then gives Vector a vicious glare. Vector and his friends flinch at the sight of it.

Maria shows a calm smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure Shadow will warm up a little better soon."

"Whatever," Shadow replies.

He then looks at Maria with a calm smile, and Maria smiles back at him. Vector can see the two and has an idea.

Vector asks, "So Maria, how is your friendship with Shadow?"

"Well, shadow and I have been friends the ARK for a long time. He makes everyday special for me. We also wished of going to the planet together. Sadly, he had to bo on his own. Btu now, Shadow and I are living on Mobius together. Shadow is always by my side when when I was in trouble."

Now Vector is sure about his idea, and says, "Well, it's nice seeing you guys and hope we catch up later. Come on guys."

Vector walks away with Charm and Espio behind him.

"Those guys can be weird sometimes," Sonic says.

"You can say that again," Tails says.

"More like annoying," Shadow replies.

"Oh, I don't think they're so bad," Maria says.

Shadow turns to Maria, "You're kidding right."

What the two hedgehogs aren't aware of is that Vecote and his crew are spying on them.

"Well, what do you know. Now I know what's going on. Shadow may be distant, serious and aggressive, but he actually has a soft side" Vector says.

"You lost me," Charmy replies.

"Shadow has a crush on his old friend Maria. He came here because he wants to be with her, and I'll bet Shadow is on a date with her, going on romantic rides, seeing a show, going to the firework show, and gaze at the stars," Vector says.

They continue to listen in on the conversation.

"So Shadow, what do you want to do?" Maria asks.

"I'm not sure," Shadow answers.

"That's okay. We can walk around and decide as we go along," Maria happily says.

Back to Team Chaotix.

"Look at them, they're both too shy to tell each other how they really feel. I know exactly how that feels," Vector says.

Espio says, "Vector, you're not going to try to get those two together. Remember what happened with Tails and Cosmo?"

"Alright, so we kind of messed up with our plan, but this time we will not fail. We'll help Shadow and repay him by helping him win the heart of this Maria girl," Vector says.

"I don't know. That didn't exactly work out the last time," Charmy says.

"Don't worry, I got sure fire ways to help the two move their relationship forward. Here's the plan," Vector says.

He then whispers to the two about the plan he has in mind for the two. Since this is a festival it will make things more perfect to help make Shadow and Maria's romance along.

They follow Sonic and their friends to the ferris wheel. Amy quickly drags Sonic until the basket with her. Shadow and Maria goes in the other one. Vector has a plan.

Vector says, "Alright here's the plan, when the two get to the top of the ferris wheel, we'll stop the ride and they'll be stuck. That will give them some alone time to give love a helping hand. That will give them enough time, their sparks will come flying. I call it Love Wheel."

The ferris wheel engine turns it on and allow the wheel to go around. Then stops for the next pair. Tails and Sally goes on one, while Cream and Cheese go on the other. Espio who is invisible, turns on the switch causing the ferris wheel to go on and continues until Maria and Shadow are on the top of it.

Maria looks at the view, "Wow! It's a lovely view."

"Yeah," Shadow answers.

Maria and Shadow sit next to each with smile smiles while Vector is spying on the two through the binoculars.

"Look like this relationship is turning out well," Vector says.

"Yeah. This could actually work," Charmy says.

However, on the other basket, Sonic is trying to get away from Amy.

"Come on Sonuc, give me a kiss!" Amy happily screams.

"Amy, cut it out!" Sonic screams.

He then jumps on to the wheel to get away. Sonic sighs in relief. He then turns to see Amy on the top of the wheel too. He begins to run away with his speed with Amy behind him. That's when the wheel spins with everyone on it. Many people are laughing and are having a great time, even Maria.

"Wow! I never knew ferris wheels can go this fast," Maria says.

Shadow looks up, and says, "They're not supposed to."

Maria looks up to see Sonic is trying to run away from Amy.

Shadow brings out his hand, and shouts, "Chaos control!"

That stops the ferris wheel along with Sonic and Amy in place. Hr turns the wheel until they reach the bottom, and put Amy and Sonic on the ground. He then realize everyone from the chaos control. Sonic and Amy feel a bit dizzy. Everyone else is cheering for the fun ride.

"Thanks Shadow," Sonic says.

Shadow sternly stomps towards Sonic, "Serious, you can't stay still for one solid minute. You send the whole wheel spinning."

"Lighten up Shadow, everyone had a great time. Maybe when you lose the attitude, you can be fun as me," Sonic says.

But Shadow gives him a hard blow to the head, "In your dreams, faker."

Maria calmly says, "Oh Shadow."

Still hiding, Team Chaotix can see their plan hasn't work so well.

"Well, that plan didn't quite work as they plan," Charmy says.

"Don't worry, I got another plan," Vector says.

After following the hang, they come to a haunted house. Maria and Shadow walk into the house so they can see what it has.

Vector says, "Alright, here's the plan. Espio and Charmy will go in the haunted house and try to scare Maria enough so she will clutch on to Shadow. Shadow will reassures that everything will be alright. Soon enough, they will walk out holding each other's arms. I call this. Frightful Matchmaker."

In the haunted house, Maria and Shadow are walking down the hall. Maria is feeling a bit nervous that she is holding onto Shadow's arm.

"Maria, are you sure you want to come in here? We can go to a different attraction if you want," Shadow asks.

"Don't um worry, I'll… I'll be fine," Maria nervously answers.

Shadow and Maria continue to walk down the hall, unaware that Espio and Charmy are in the haunted house too. Charmy then creates rattling noises with the fake suit of armor. Meria becomes scared and hold on to Shadow.

Espio then trips Maira so she will fall. Luckily, Shadow is able to catch her.

Charmy and Espio secretly sneak past the two, but Charmy accidentally knock the box over, and almost fall on top of the two hedgehogs. Luckily, they are able to get out of the way.

The two continue to run until they fall through a trapdoor to a slide. They slide down until they are out of the haunted house.

"Well, that was a bit of a fright," Maria says.

Maria looks to see that she is sitting on Shadow and his arms are wrapped around her. The two blush as they look at each other.

Vector looks at the two, "Well, it looks like things are working better than I planned, but their relationship needs a to be pushed more."

After the haunted house, the gang are walking on the sidewalk when someone goes past a mud puddle at fast speed that it cause to splash out. Maria ends up getting splashed by the mud.

"Are you alright Maria?" Shadow asks.

"I think so," Maria answers.

Amy looks at her, "Yeah. But your clothes are dirty."

Maria looks down to see her mother has mud splatters on it.

"Oh dear. And we didn't bring spare clothes with us," Maria says.

"Don't worry, we can go back to the castle. I'm sure I have a few clothes for you to try on," Sally says.

"Oh, but I don't want to be a burden," Maria says.

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all. You guys continue to have fun at the festival and I'll take Maria to change into some new clothes," Sally says.

"Alright, see you later," Sonic says.

Sally takes Maria back to the cartel while Sonic and the others try to enjoy the rest of their time at the festival. What they don't know is that Vector and the rest of Team Chaotix are hiding behind a food stand.

Vector says, "Phase one is complete. Now it's time Operation Alien Rescue."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Fake Failed Rescue

In her bedroom, Sally is helping Maria choose an outfit to replace her dirty clothes. Sally is able to dress Maria in a blue dress with a light blue blouse jacket, and blue shoes.

"There. Your all done. Now for the finishing touch," Sally says.

Sally then puts a light blue hat on Maria's head. Then shows the blonde hedgehog the mirror.

"Oh my, it looks so beautiful. Thank you Sally," Maira says.

"It's not a problem Maria, you look beautiful in that dress," Sally says.

Then she asks, "So Maria, what's your relationship with Shadow. You both have been getting close since you got here."

"Well, um, Shadow and I have been together since we lived in ARK. He's practically the only other family I have on ARK besides my grandfather. I always felt so alone. Shadows always seems to make everyday special, and we always do things together," Maria says.

"Really, he showed that kind of side. That's the kind of Shadow I would love to see," Sally says.

Then she asks, "Do you like him?"

"Yes. To be honest, I really like him," Maria says with her cheeks turning red.

"I can tell. Maybe someday Shadow will end up being your special someone," Sally says.

Maria blushes and giggles, "Oh Sally, stop teasing me."

Soon the toe girls begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

Sitting on the table in the festival, Team Chaotix are sitting on the table with another way to help Shadow and Maria's relationship move along.

"You want us to what?" Espio asks.

"We're going to stage an Alien Abduction Attempt," Vector says.

"How is an alien abduction is going to help the two get together?" Charmy asks.

Vector answers, "It's quite simple, we just heard that Shadow will always come to Maira when she's endanger so an alien abduction will do just the trick. Charmy flies super fast to get Maria dirty so she will be alone with Sally. Espio will dressed up as an alien and pretend to attack the girls. Maria will become scared and Shadow will come to the rescue. Shadow will win, and reassures Maria that he will be there. Soon the two will have their moment and their hearts will become one."

"Not to mention Chaos Blast from Shadow if he finds out we tricked him and scared Maria," Espio adds.

Charmy asks, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's perfect idea. This will help the two get together in no time. Espio, go find an alien costume. Charmy will take make sure Maria and Sally stay in the room, and don't let them see him. Meet me at the front of the palace in an hour," Vector says.

The two nod their heads in reply. Then leave to get to work.

Charmy is able to reach the palace and look through the window to see Sally and Maria are still in the room. He decides to wait until Vector and the others how up.

Espio goes into the festival to go find a alien costume for the plan.

He mutters to himself, "This is ridiculous. If Shadow finds out about any of this, he is going to make us regret it.

Finally, Espio is able to find a costume store and walk inside. He knows that he is so going to regret this.

Sometime later, Vector is waiting at the front of the palace for Charmy and Espio to show up. Carmy flies down to where Vector is, lands his feet on the ground.

"I be happy to report that Maria and Sally are still in the room," Charmy says.

"Great. Now that we need to wait for Espio to show up. Very soon Shadow and Maria will be in each other arms, and soon will be tying the knot. Hope they invite us to their wedding," Vector says.

Soon enough, he ends up bumping into someone.

"Opps, sorry about that," Vector says.

The one Vector bumps into turns around to reveal Eclipse.

Vector surprisingly says, "Woah! You sure are a crafty guy. Way a go with the alien disguise Espio."

"Excuse me? "Eclipse asks with a confused look.

"Come on Espio don't be such a downer, you pick the best costume for my plan," Vector says.

Eclipse growls in anger, "I am Eclipse the last survivor of the Dark Arms."

"Hey, you can use that when you make your introduction to Maria and Sally," Vector says.

"I'm afraid I do not follow," Eclipse says.

Charmy comes in, "Pay no attention to Vector, Espio. With your costume we'll be able to get Shadow and Maria together on romance paradise."

Hearing the name catches Eclipse's attention, "Shadow, you say. Mind if you tell me about this plan?"

"Alright, I'll repeat this one time. Shadow cares about Maria so he is sure to come to her rescue. You corner Maria and Sally who are in her room and act like you're going to abduct them. Shadow comes over, you two fight, and make sure Shadow wins the battle. Soon the two will be in Cloud Nine," Vector says.

Eclipse rolls his eyes, and says in thought, "These creates are strange. However, it seems that this is turning good for my favor. I'll get my revenge on this Shadow by taking this Maria girl."

Vector says to Eclipse, "Alright, now that you got the costume make your way to the room. To make sure Shadow comes, Charmy will go fetch him."

"Yes sir," Charmy says.

"Good. Now get going," Vector says.

Then flies off to find Shadow.

Vector turns to Eclipse, still thinking he is Espio, "Alright. Go into the castle and find Sally's bedroom door, it's on the third floor. Ask the employees if you need to. Make yourself act like a real alien invader."

"Alright then. I'll get to it," Eclipse says.

Eclipse make his way inside the palace. What Vector doesn't know, is that this alien is the real one.

He says to himself, "That guy is a foo. He has gave me the opportunity to take my revenge on Shadow. After getting my revenge, I'll start piling the bodies for my Dark Arms to feed."

Meanwhile, Espio has no luck finding an alien costume for the leaving the costume store, he decides to go somewhere else for his boss' plan. Although, he still think this plan is a bad idea. He knows that Shadow will be anything but pleased when he finds out this is all a big trick.

Espio sighs, "This is completely stupid."

"Hey Espio," Sonic's voice calls out.

Espio turns to see Sonic and the others and Shadow is with them. He decides to keep this crazy plan of Vector secret until one of his team mates comes by.

"Hey Espio, where are Vector and Charmy?" Tails asks.

"They're around. I just need to get something, "Espio answers.

"Like what?" Cream asks.

"Chao chao!" Cheese replies.

"I'm looking for something that can be used for one of Vector crazy plans," Espio says.

Sonic facepalm his head, "Oh boy, what is Vector up to this time?"

"It better not be involved in us fixing one of his crazy messes," Amy angrily says.

"Don't worry, it won't have anything to you at the sort," Espio says.

Then he mutters, "Except for Shadow that is."

"Hey Shadow! Shadow, you gotta go quick!" Charmy's voice calls out.

Everyone turns to see Charmy quickly flying their way. He seems rather scared.

"What is it Charmy? What's Wrong?" Tails asks.

"There's an alien at the palace and is going after Sally and Maria!" Charmy says.

"An alien?" Sonic asks

Shadow asks, "Maria is endanger?!"

"Yes. The alien is scary and is planning on holding Sally and Maria for ransom and…" Charmy says, but then notice Espio is with them.

Charmy becomes confused, "Espio, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Espio asks.

"Yeah. You were supposed to be in the alien costume right now. You're supposed to scare the girls and we have Shadow rush to Maria's rescue. You were supposed to stage the invasion," Charmy says.

"I was in no costume. I couldn't even find one. I searched the costume store, but no luck," Espio says.

This cause Sonic and the others to become confused.

"Costume?" Sonic asks.

"Fake invasion?" Amy asks.

Shadow sternly asks, "Scare Maria?"

Tails confronts the two, "Guys, what are you and Vector up to?"

Charmy and Espio flinch realizing what they have say.

Charmy nervously laughs, "Um well, there is a funny story to it."

"Try my?" Shadow akss, glaring at the two.

They both have no choice, but to tell the others the whole story.

In her bedroom, Sally and Maria have been talking about Maria's and Shadow's relationship. The two have been talking and giggling for some time now.

Sally then gets up, "I need to take care of things so you mind stay in the room until I'm back. Then we can head back to the festival together."

"Okay," Maria answers.

Sally walks out of her bedroom, and says, "I'll be right back Maria."

"Alright," Maria says.

Sally walks down the hall to take care a few things. What Sally doesn't know is that Eclipse is leaning against the hall on the other side. Seeing Sally coming out of the room, he knows exactly where Maria is.

Back in the festival, Espio and Charmy have explain to Shadow and the others the story.

"So let me get this straight, you guys decided to play matchmaker and get Shadow and Maria together?" Amy asks.

"And this whole alien invasion is a way to do it?" Sonic adds.

Espio and Charmy nod their head.

"Yeah. It was a sure fire plan. Espio pretends to be the alien and Shadow comes to her rescue. Vector is sure this plan will work," Charmy says.

Espio says, "It would have if I could find the costume."

"But we saw you earlier at the palace," Charmy says.

"I wasn't at the palace. I've been at the costume shop," Espio says.

Charmy asks, "If that's wasn't you that we saw, then who was it?"

Charmy gasps, "Maybe it was a real alien?"

"What does this alien look like Charmy?" Sonic says.

Charmy thinks, "Well, it's uh blue and has red color marking on his body, with creepy yellow eyes... Now that I think about, he looks a lot like Shadow."

"A lot like Shadow?" Amy says, looking confused.

Amy gasps, "Charmy, did the alien said anything when you saw him?"

"He did. He said something about being a Black Arms, and that his name was Eclipse," Charmy answers.

Everyone gasps in shock.

"What's wrong?" Charmy asks.

"Charmy! That guy is real! And he is trouble!" Sonic says.

"He's a real alien!" Charmy exclaims.

Espio asks, "Shadow, are you alright? You don't look so good."

Everyone turn to Shadow who is still stunned. He clenches his fist and grits his teeth in anger. Without saying another word, Shadow makes a run towards the castle.

"Uh Shadow is not happy, isn't he?" Charmy asks.

"You think?!" Amy scolds.

Shadow uses his hoover boots to skate down the street as fast as he can.

"So Eclipse is here, and now he is after Maria. If he dares lay a hand on her…" Shadow angrily says to himself.

Shadow continues to skate down the street. Sonic and the others begin to chase after him.

In Sally's room, Maria is waiting for Sally to come back, and go to the festival. Just then, she hears the door knocking.

Maria gets up, "Must be Sally."

Maria walks up to the door to see who it is. The door continues to knock as she head towards the door.

"Don't worry, I'm coming," Maria says, grabbing the door knob.

Outside the castle, Vector is waiting to Charmy to come back so their plan can continue. Suddenly, he notices something heading right towards. He squints his eyes to see Shadow is heading right towards him.

"Hey Shadow, over here!" Vector calls out.

Without a single word, Shadow zooms past Vector and goes in the palace.

"What's up with him?" Vector asks himself.

"Vector!" Charmy's voice calls out.

Vector turns to see Charmy, Sonic, and the others coming to the castle.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? And why aren't in your costume Espio?" Vector asks.

Amy angrily shouts, "Vector, you really messed up big time!"

"What did I do?" Vector asks.

"That alien wasn't Espio in a costume, he's a real alien! Eclipse is a Dark Arm who wants revenge against Shadow, and you lead him to the the only one can help him do just that!" Tails scolds.

"What?!" Vector exclaims.

In Sally's room, Maria becomes stunned when she opens the door to not see Sally, but Eclipse. The alien looks at Maria with a sinister look on his face.

In thought, Maria says, "Shadow? He looks a lot like Shadow, but he's not."

"So you're this Maria girl I've heard about," Eclipse says.

Maria gasps in shock, "How does he know about me?"

"Maria, you'll be coming with me," Eclipse says to the girl.

Maria gasps in shock to hear what the alien says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rematch: Shadow Vs. Eclipse

Trapped between the bedroom and the hall, Maria is stunned to be confronted by the alien. She is also pretty frighten to see him staring at her, and the evil smirk on his face. Maria doesn't want to think about what will happen if she tries to resist.

"Why won't we take a little walk," Eclipse says.

Maria is rather nervous about going with him. Again, she worried about trying to resist him. She simply walks out of the room and closes the door behind her.

Before she can asks, Eclipse says, "I knew you will come… Shadow the Hedgehog."

Eclipse and Maria look to see Shadow down the hall and is doing a vicious glare on his face and is clutching his fist with anger.

Maria smiles, "Shadow."

But before Maria can make her way to him, Eclipse grab her by her shoulders.

"Sorry brother, but I'll be borrowing your friend for a while," Eclipse says.

"Brother?" Maria asks in thought.

"Let her go, Eclipse! She's no use to you!" Shadow demands.

"Oh, but I have a good use for your friend here. She might make a good snack for my Black Arms," Eclipse says.

Maria becomes stunned to hear the word of her name and snack in the same sentence. Shadow then berings to rush to the rescue. Eclipse smirks, and grabs Maria by her wrists, and holds her at front like a shield. Shadow quickly comes to a halt.

Amy gasps, "He's using Maria as a shield!"

"He's making sure that Shadow doesn't fight back as long as Maria is in his grasp," Sonic adds.

"We gotta get her away from him," Tails says.

"Not likely… see you later," Eclipse says, and picks up Maria.

Maria screams, "Aaah! Let me go!"

Eclipse runs away as he carries Maria along with him.

"Someone help! Let go of me you big meanie!" Maria screams.

"Maria!" Shadow screams.

Maria cries out, "Please Shadow, help me!"

Shadow begins to chase after Eclipse to rescue Maria.

"Shadow, wait for us!" Cream shouts.

Soon Sonic and the others begin to follow Shadow as he is chasing after his alien brother.

Maria continues to struggle to get out of the alien grasp, but he is holding her really tight and has no intention of letting her go.

"Let me go!" Maria screams.

"Sorry, but I need you if I'm going to get Shadow," Eclipse denies.

"What are you going to do to him?" Maria asks.

"Simple, I'm going to destroy him! Once and for all!" Eclipse answers with an evil grin on his face.

Maria gasps in shock to hear this intention. Eclipse is going to destroy Shadow, and she is being used to do just that. Shadow is in hot pursuit and is skating on his hover shoes faster and faster.

Sally is walking down the halls after taking care of a few royal duties.

"I wonder how Maria is doing? Hope she's been doing fine. Now we need to get to the festival before it's over," Sally says to herself.

Suddenly, she hears someone shouting, "Hey! Let me go you meanie!"

"Stay still," A different voice comes up.

"Huh?" Sally asks, looking confused.

Sally looks ahead to see the alien create having her friend running toward him. She knows that something is wrong. Sally becomes serious and wait until the creature to come by. Once he is close enough, she slides her leg across the floor tripping the alien and making him let go of Maria. Maria falls behind to the ground.

Sally runs up to Maria, "Maria, are you alright?"

"I think so," Maria answers, trying to get up.

"Maria!" Someone calls out.

Sally and Maria look to see Shadow and the others.

"Shadow!" Maria cries out running towards Shadow. Then gives him a big hug.

"Are you okay?" Sally asks.

Maria begins to cry, "I was really scared!"

"You're okay. You don't have any injuries," Amy says.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Sally says.

Eclipse slowly gets up from his fall and is glaring at Shadow and his group of friends, "Why you…"

Shadow holds Maria to keep her away from Eclipse.

"You need to get Maria out of the castle. I'll deal with Eclipse," Shadow says.

"No. You're not thinking about taking Eclipse by yourself," Sally worriedly.

"That's correct," Shadow says,

Sonic protest, "No way, were faking Eclipse together."

"Yeah, Rouge told us about the last time you took on Eclipse yourself," Knuckles agrees.

Shadow begins to admit powerful energy in anger, "I took down the Black Arm leaders and battle Eclipse before! He threaten to use Maria against me, and I will not tolerate it! I will have my revenge!"

"Woah woah, we get it! You take on Eclipse and we'll take Maria out of here," Tails says in fright.

Maria hugs Shadow, "No. I'm not going to leave you."

"Maria you have to understand. Eclipse and the Black Arms are my problem. I'm the one he's after. I can't allow you to be put endanger for me again. Please Maria, you need to get out of here. I'll be fine," Shadow says,

Maria begins to shed in tears, "Okay. Please, don't get hurt."

Shadow nods his head, "I promise."

Maria releases Shadow from her embrace and goes to the others. Shadow and the others leave with Maria so she can be protected. Shadow remain behind to take care of Eclipse himself.

Shadow turns to Eclipse who is already standing on his feet. Eclipse roars in rage and changes to a stronger from. Shadow remembers that Eclipse can limit his chaos control and since he doesn't have any chaos emeralds, he is forced to do things the old fashion way,

Shadow performs a speed spin and is rolling right towards Eclipse and begin to attack.

While Shadow is fighting Eclipse, Sonic and the others are making their get away. Maria is with them as well. Although, she is worried about Shadow.

"This doesn't feel right. We should be helping Shadow fight off Eclipse, not escaping," Maira says in thought.

Sally says, "We're almost there. As soon as we get out, well take Maria and the others to a safe place."

"Right. We need to get Maria, Cream, and Cheese somewhere safe. At the same time, wait until Shadow get back," Sonic says.

Sonic and the others continue to run down the halls until they are finally out of the palace.

"Well, it looks like we made it out of the palace in one piece, but I need to inform my father about the possible damages to the palace," Sally says.

"And the rest of us will get the others to a safe place until Shadow come back," Amy says.

"Sounds simply as long as we don't ran into trouble," Espio says.

Charmy turns his head, "And don't worry about Shadow, Maria. I'm sure Shadow will come back before you know it."

But when he turns his head, Charmy discovers that Maria is not here. He looks around to see that Maria is not with the group.

Charmy asks, "Hey guys, where's Maria?"

Sonic and the others look around to notice Maria's disappearance.

"That's weird. She was here a minute ago," Vector says.

"Where could she have gone?" Tails.

Everyone look around wondering where Maria could have gone.

Sonic realizes, "Oh no! She isn't doing that I think she's doing!"

"What will that be?" Knuckles asks.

Sally gasps and turns to the palace, "She didn't…!"

Everyone turns to the castle to realize what Maria is doing,

Maria is running up the stairs in a panic and at top speed.

In thought, Maria says, "I'm sorry Shadow, but I just can't leave you to fight him on your own."

Maria knows that this is crazy and life threatening, but cares too much for Shadow to worry about any of it.

In the hall, Shadow and Eclipse are still fighting each other and Shadow is having trouble relying on his physical strength. Shadow does a dash spin to strike at Eclipse, but he catches him like a ball. Then slams him on the ground.

Eclipse mocks, "So much for the ultimate lifeform!"

Shadow groans as he is trying to get up. Eclipse picks Shadow by his right ankle while the black hedgehog is still dazed from the collision to the ground.

Well Shadow, you're as good as dead," Eclipse says.

And slams Shadow to the wall, and the black hedgehog falls to the ground. He tries to get up, but is have trouble regaining his strength. Eclipse smirks as he is coming closer to Shadow.

"Now it's time to finish you off once and for all," Eclipse says.

Eclipse is ready to finish Shadow off, but suddenly, a bright yellow ball hits him on the stomach and sends him flying down the hall. Eclipse ends up rolling down the hall and lands on the front of his body. He uses his hands to barely stand.

Shadow manages to stand up to see what has happen. To his shocking surprise, he sees someone has saved him.

"Maria?!" Shadow asks in shock.

Maria is standing in front of Shadow holding one of her light blue fake chaos emeralds. She sits on her knees and help Shadow.

"Maria, what are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here," Shadow asks.

"I'm sorry Shadow, I just… I just couldn't leave you to fight him on your own," Maria says.

She then hands Shadow her red chaos emerald, "I also thought this could also help you. I figure that if we use both of our powers, we can beat him."

Shadow is surprised to see Maira decides to help him much to his concern for her safety. Shadow takes the red chaos emerald and is able to retain more of his strength.

"You know what you're thinking is crazy right?" Shadow asks.

"Maybe so, but I rather fight with you than you having to fight alone," Maria says.

Shadow nods his head, "Deal."

The two turn to see Eclipse is able to get up and is now glaring at two hedgehogs.

"Why you meddling girl!" Eclipse says in anger.

Maria and Shadow turn to each other and nod their heads.

They both combine the power of the fake chaos emeralds and shout, "Chaos control!"

That cause time around them to stand completely still.

Shadow then uses his speed to throw multiple punches at the alien. Then Maria performs a super fast dash spin and hits him on the stomach. Finally, the two clutch their as they begin to fire up.

They both shout, "Chaos blast!"

And punch Eclipse out of the castle and out of the skin of his stronger form. The two look to see that Eclipse has been defeated with some damages to the castle. Eclipse ends up landing right outside of the forest.

Maria hug Shadow, and cheers, "We did it!"

Shadow smiles, and says, "Yeah. I guess we did."

Just then, Sonic and the others hurry down the halls to see Maria and Shadow are together and Eclipse isn't around.

"What happened here?" Tails asks.

"Were you both alright?" Sally asks.

"Don't worry, everything is alright. As long as Shadow and I stick together. Right Shadow," Maria answers.

"You could say that Maria," Shadow replies.

Maria smiles back at Shadow. Sonic and the others are glad to see that Maria and Shadow are alright, and that Eclipse is gone, for now that is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Firework Romance

After the day has gone by, everyone are sitting in the open field just outside the city to watch the firework show. Everyone are either sitting on chairs or blankets having some food, drinks, music, and chatting among each other

Sitting on a large picnic table, Sonic and the others are excited to see the show.

"Oh, I can't wait for the firework show to start, don't you Cheese?" Cream asks.

"Chao chao!" Cheese answers with glee.

"Yeah. I heard that this is going to be better than last year," Sally says.

Amy sighs and leans to Sonic, "Firework shows in the night, doesn't that sound romantic?"

"Amy," Sonic groans.

Sally and Cream start giggling.

"Still, it's nice to just kick back and enjoy the show," Knuckles says.

"I love to watch the firework shows, they're so much fun," Charmy says.

Espio look around,. "By the way, aren't we missing two hedgehogs?"

"Yeah. Where Shadow and Maria gone off to?" Vector asks.

"I think Shadow mention something about taking Maria to a special spot," Sally answers.

Everyone look a bit confused about it, and wonder where could Shadow and Maria be.

On the top of a hill a little close to where the firework is taking place, Shadow and Maria are sitting on a picnic blanket by themselves.

"This is a very nice spot to watch the fireworks," Maria happily says.

"Yeah. I think it will be nice to get a higher view," Shadow says.

"Shadow, how come you you didn't want us to tell the others where we're going?" Maria asks.

"I thought it will be nice if you and I can be alone for a while. Besides, I don't want Team Chaotix to bother us with their annoyances again," Shadow says.

Maria grows concern, "You're still mad at them huh?"

"Why else?" Shadow says.

"Shadow, I understand you were worried because I almost got hurt. It's not their fault that they ran into this Eclipse," Maria says.

"I know I shouldn't be too upset with them, but you were put endangered because they decided to interfere with our friendship," Shadow says.

Maria reassures Shadow, "It's okay. What matters is that we were able to defeat Eclipse and he won't be back as of now."

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that he is still out there. He'll stop at nothing to until he is able to use this planet to feed the Black Arms and destroy me for destroying them," Shadow says.

"Why would he do that?" Maria asks.

Shadow sighs, "It's a long story, and I don't want to talk about it."

"That's okay if you don't want to talk about it. But um, I do like to hear a little bit about it. Not right now though, but maybe another time," Maria says.

"I'll think about it," Shadow says.

"Don't worry Shadow, I know things will work out better next time," Maria says.

Shadow can't help but smile to see Maria smiling.

Just then, they hear whistling sound and turn their heads to see the firework are exploding into the sky. Everyone are amazed as they see the fireworks show is starting, and exploding multiple colors. Maria is amazed to see the firework show this close before. She has never seen it while living in ARK so she's enjoying every minute of it. Especially with Shadow by her side.

Shadow wraps his arm around Maria, and places his hand on her shoulder. Maria looks up to see Shadow and then smiles as she leans to him. Shadow does the same to Maria. The two continue to watch the rest of the show together.


End file.
